Turnning point
by iLovePun
Summary: First story people!Play nice:P Ginny knew her summer was going bad, but then she just HAD to trip down the stairs, and he just HAD to see her fall. She just didn't know he saw her fall in more ways than one... Rated 'M' just to be on the safe side:P.
1. evil, Evil Stairs

Desclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter – sadly, wishes, sometimes don't come true.

Also, I'm not very sure on some of the ways to spell some Harry Potter word.

_Hicka – _writing letters, diarys, flashbacks, and stuff

"Bicka" – talking

"_boo" – _parselmouth, also talking in flashbacks

_Dear Diary,_

_To get this over with quickly, my name is Ginny Wesley. Well, no, not really. My name is Ginervra. But if that some how spreads you're gonna 'some how' end up in flames._

_Other than that, I think we'll get along fine(evil smile). As long as you don't start writing back like that OTHER diary. Eh! Never. Again. So, how I see it, I get to talk (or write) all I want with no interruptions. This is all a girl could hope for. Especially now, for me at least. See, it's been really busy lately. Like the kind of busy where no one wants to do anything about it but they don't like anything that's going on. Yeah. That type of busy. _

_Since it's started we haven't been able to get out, and I seem to be getting more out of it every day. I've actually been starting to scare Mum! Speaking of which, she's calling for dinner._

I close my diary with a sigh and start to get off my butt. When did it become so hard to get off the stinken ground!

"Ginny! Hurry UP! We wanna eat ya' know!" One day you'll get what's coming to you Ron. Oh yes. Just wait and see(evil thoughts).

I can't believe him! What does he think I'm doing up here! Nothing(AN: yes, lame. I know)! Well I'm going to take my sweat time gingerly getting-"HURRY THE HELL UP!" well. I'll be. Ronney-kins said his first swear word!(note the sarcasm) there goes my plan of laziness.

I make my way down the stairs wondering what's for dinner when I see him. Sitting there. Looking so innocent. That just makes my blood boil! I was so concentrated on mentally burning two holes into the side of his head that I missed a step.

I realize now just how long our stairs really are. I was lucky enough to have a one way ticket down them the hard way. But it's not the fall that kills you. It's the sudden stop at the end.

Laying on the ground moaning in pain I didn't notice the emerald green gaze that was set on me. Until I looked up. And our eyes locked.

I thought my sudden stop was already done. Aparently, it wasn't.


	2. deep thinking begins

**I don't own ANYTHING********-**that guy creeps me out…

**Also, if you can't figure the **underlining, **bold, **and_italics _**don't be lazy, go back to Chapter 1!**

_Chapter 2- The Deep Thinking Begins!_

Oh, hell no.

I didn't think the world could go to such lows. And to be in ca-hoots with the STAIRS. Everything hates me today.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry says. His voice is so smooth, like velvet. And those eyes, like emeralds. So deep, filled with- is he LAUGHING at me!

"I don't see what's so funny!" I snap. I'm not in the best of moods, as you can most likely tell. I started to get up from my heap on the floor. I decided to name it after Ronald to show how deeply my family love flows.

"If you don't stop talking this instant, I'll write to Hermione and tell her you set a gnome on Crookshanks after trying to light her on fire," I say this with a straight face. He knows I'll do it. Crookshanks has been staying with us since schools got out because Hermione went away on one of her great trips (not quite sure where too. I think it had something to do with Greece and Athens and what-not).

Needless to say, Ron held his trap. Now, what to do with Boy Wonder over there. We definitely can't let him live. Maybe, hand him over to the twins… That's not a good idea- unless I want him to come back dead(or brutally mauled…).

"Oh, Harry," I sing, he perked up thinking he'll have no punishment. What a misguided soul. He'll learn to fear that tone. I walk closer to him just to see if he'll get uncomfortable. He does and I grin at him in anticipation.

"Wanna know a secret?" I whisper in my best detective-on-a-case voice. He inched away. Look at that! He CAN learn.

"Sure," He stutters. We got to work on keeping his cool. He better listen closely, this is of major importance.

"If you pull on Ron's ear when he's asleep, he'll moan Hermione's name," I say even softer so he doesn't miss any thing(A/N- Trust me! If you say something softly people will try to hear it better because they'll think it's something important. Now back to you, Roger).

Harry looks very confuduled- yes, that is a word in every day life, but, underneath he looks curious… Oh, I got to see this!

"I'll Leave you with that, Harry Potter," I say playfully in a mocking way. Bloody hell! Did he just scowl! I didn't even know you could actually DO that!

"Did you just _scowl_!" I say astonished at the very idea of someone being able to do that. Great he's giving me what I like to call "The Look, Number 26". Yes, I had to number them when there was over 10.

I guess I should be thankful that we are able to be friends , last year this wouldn't have been ABLE to happen. Last year Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was pretty bad, he was really messed up by the end of it, and it was only in FEBRUARY! The thing is, I've never seen him so happy as when he woke up with everyone crowded around his bed (Madam Pomfrey actually engraved his name into it) telling him it was over, he'd did it. He had defeated the evil that had loomed over us for longer than our short lives. He almost looked blissful.

"Can you teach me that," insert look number 15, disbelief. "Seriously" I say calmly.

"Sirius isn't here right now. Please leave your name and number and he'll get back to you as soon as he can. BEEP!" he chimes. Does anyone else get this kid?

"I know you guys are all lovey-dovey, but please do it some where else,"

Ahh. So the trap has been re-opened. I better get that fix- WHAT! I will not allow myself to blush (A/N-Which I just found out CAN happen too!), no one even thinks I like him any more! Think…think of Dean! I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend that doesn't have the deep emerald eyes, or a velvety voice, or a-

My mantra has failed me.

I sneak a peak and Harry and he doesn't look the slightest bit perturbed he just sends a look at Ron that could kill the dead…again, and glances over at me.

Cue innocent "I didn't do it, Ron broke it" face. It's been perfected into a weapon. He doesn't stand a chance.

"RON, GINNY, and you to Harry. Come here so we can start eating!" says(coughshoutscough) Mum. Dear, sweet Mum. You got to love her.

So off we go to the dinner table. We're of to see the mother, the wonderful mother of…something…

So we sit down at the table, all goes well and nothing out of the usual, except the looks Harry is giving me every once in a while when he thinks I'm not looking. I wonder what he's thinking. We're coming back to school tomorrow; maybe he's worried about an actual normal year.

Dinner passed soon enough and I went to bed. Lately, I've been exhausted because of nightmares I've been having. They're almost a re-enactment of the chamber, but things always change, people always die…

I open my room and tidy it for something to do, something to distract myself with. Finding my room clean from last nights attempts at sidetracking any thinking, I go to my bed and lay down. While looking out the window, I find that it's a cloudless night. I love the stars, they're sort of, symbolic to me. In the day you can't see the stars and their individual beauty because the sun out shines them. In the night though, the stars come out to brighten the sky. I think I'm a star. If someone looked hard enough they could really see me for who I am and not the cover.

But that's depressing and I don't believe that I have a happy ending, because really, not everyone can have their 'Happily Ever After'. It just wouldn't work.

Remind me to stop reading the sappy romance novels. They aren't the "Feel Good" books they used to be.

_End of chapter 2!_

**Send me any ideas you'd like. I'm not sure if I should bring Draco into this, not with Ginny and he'll be a good Draco "Wont you Draco! Good boy!"**

**With Draco:**

**Without Draco:**

**It's up to YOU!:P**

**As an after thought, I'd just like to say "REVIEW!" good day.**


End file.
